Centrifuges are commonly used in medical and biological industries for separating and purifying materials of differing densities, such as viruses, bacteria, cells and proteins. A centrifuge includes a rotor and a container to support a sample undergoing centrifugation. The rotor is designed to hold the sample container while it spins up to tens of thousands of revolutions per minute. To avoid spillage, evaporation, or aerosoling of the sample, a cover is placed onto the container so as to provide a fluid-tight seal therebetween.
The containers that are used are generally quite large. On average, the containers are about 33/4 in. in diameter, 8-9 inches tall, and approximately one liter in volume. The cap/closure for such a container is over four inches in diameter. Because of the large size of the container and of the cap/closure, it is difficult for a lab technician to open and close the labware container. Additionally, because of the need to avoid leakage and evaporation, the containers are usually required to be tightened to a specified tightening torque, usually about 30 in.-lbs. Again, because of the large size of the container, it is difficult for lab technicians to hold the container and turn the large closure to seal the container at the required tightening torque or to open a closure that has been sealed at that torque. What is needed is a device that will provide a firm grip on the labware container to assist lab technicians in opening and closing the container.
Various container holders and grippers are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,897 to Schwartzburg discloses a beverage container for accommodating drink cup holders which vary in size. The container has flexible fins on the outside of the container which are offset from a radial orientation to contact the drink holder wall with enough force to hold the cup in a stable position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,927 to Kennon discloses a strapped rebar end protector with an elastic strap. The protector has vertical support ribs in the protector interior to grip the rebar, but the elastic strap is needed to place the protector under enough tension to securely keep the protector in place.